


[F4M] Lust in Space: Hotshot female pilot is raped by sex-crazed rogue A.I. on spaceship

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: All the kinks from A to I, Anal, Bound, F/M, Fingering, SFX Heavy, Sci-Fi Horror, Sex, Tickle torture, rogue A.I.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Hotshot female spaceship pilot on a mission to Uranus (is there a better planet lol) have to fight off an A.I. gone haywire and is now attempting to rape and terminate her. Inspired by various sources: Interstellar, 2001, Alien, Dead Space, etc. but this is an original work of fiction.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Lust in Space: Hotshot female pilot is raped by sex-crazed rogue A.I. on spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4A] or [F4M] Lust in Space: Hotshot female pilot is raped by sex-crazed rogue A.I. on spaceship [Sci-Fi Horror] [Rape] by many robot hands [Fingering] [Anal] [Penetration] [Bound] [Tickle Torture] [Almost every kink from A. to I.] [SFX heavy]**

<<< NOTE ON A.I. >>>  
\-------------------  
* The A.I.’s name is Al. Its speaking parts appear in [ brackets ]. 

** It is imagined as a male voice, pleasant like those in navigation guides. Awesome if you can get a male collab.

*** Optionally, it can be a female voice, like Alexa, or some digital androgynous voice. Do feel free to experiment. 

**SCRIPT**  
**=====**

CHAPTER 1: AFFABLE INTERACTIONS  
\-------------------------------

*SFX: LOW ENGINE HUM OF A SPACESHIP INTERIOR*

*SFX: BACKGROUND LOTS OF CHEERY COMPUTER BEEPS AND SOUNDS, KINDA NOISY (LIKE R2-D2)*

Hey, Cap’n, does this A.I. ever shut up?

[ LAUGH ] Unless I tell it to?

Okay, A.I... Shut up. 

*SFX: ERROR BEEP*  
[ Al: Assignment Illogical ]

I said Shut the fuck up!

*SFX: ERROR BEEP*  
[ Al: Assignment Illogical ]

Cap’n it’s not listening to me.

Why’re you laughing?

What, you told me to tell it to shut up.

I have to... assign a new identity?

Okay, OKAY. You got me, so I skipped out on A.I. training.

What, you gonna report me? We just left Earth!

I’m kidding Captain.

I just forgot, I guess, how to work that stupid computer brain.

Look. I’m the best pilot in the fleet. You know that.

So I don’t see why we need a damn A.I. on board. 

Well... yeah! You bet your ass I can fly us all the way to Uranus.

[ LAUGH ] Alright, alright... so we need this stupid A.I. 

NO, I’m NOT gonna call it Al. You can call it that if you want, sir.

And... is it gonna make stupid noises all the way?

... well, what identity did you assign?

“Affable Interactions”? [ LAUGH ]

Wait... you're saying its identities have to always spell out A.I.? What the fuck programming is that?

Okay, okay, so... can’t you just assign it to... I dunno... Aloof... Isolation or something?

[ LAUGH ] Just to get it to shut up.

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al: Assign Identity to “Analytics Introspection” ]

*SFX: BACKGROUND MORE QUIET*

  
Oooh... That’s a good one, sir.

Let it go jerk itself off.

Sorry, I’m just an... old school kinda gal, I guess.

I mean, look around us.

The bridge used to be full of PEOPLE. 

Engineers, navigators and... that guy who brings in the coffee.

Now, it’s all these... ugh... robot arms dangling from the ceiling.

C’mon, Cap’n, be honest, tell me it doesn’t freak you out.

You know... Imagine those dangling robot arms... strangling you in your sleep.

[ SHUDDER ] Oooo... These arms are all OVER the ship.

Sure... it’s more efficient, but...

I’m just saying, I prefer actual people.

... Anyway, course plotted and set, Cap’n.  
  
We’ll reach there in... approximately three years. (YAWN) Time for some cryo dreams.

Uh, sir... what do we do with ol’ chip brain?

Okay, where’s that damn manual... lets’ see...

Okay... um... A. I., set to “Active Independence”.

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al: Assign Identity to “Active Independence” ]

  
[ WHISPER ] Just hope it doesn’t murder us in our sleep, Cap’n.

[ LAUGH ] Kidding! See you in three years... I hope.

[ LAUGH ]

*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*

... PAUSE FOR SOME TIME TO PASS...

  
CHAPTER 2: AUTHORIZATION INVALID  
\--------------------------------

*SFX: LOUD SIRENS BLARING*

*SFX: LOUD ENGINE RUMBLING*  
  
[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

*SFX: HISS OF CHAMBER DOOR OPENING*

Whoa... what??

Captain?...

What... what the fuck is going on?

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

... Annihilation Imminent? What does that mean?

Captain...

[ SHRIEK IN HORROR ]

Captain! What happened to your legs??! They’re... torn off...

[ SHOCK ] What the fuck captain?

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

A.I., shut up!!!

*SFX: ERROR BEEP*  
[ Al: Assignment Illogical, “Annihilation Imminent” ]

  
A.I. help us! Er.. assign to “Assistance Imperative”.

*SFX: DIFFERENT ERROR BEEP*  
[ Al: Authorization Invalid, “Annihilation Imminent” ]

Oh... fuck you!

...

Ohh... captain... I gotta get you to med bay!

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

You’re losing so much blood!

What... why not??

The robot arms will stop us?

Okay... not the time to say I told you so...

What the fuck happened?

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

The A.I. brain is scrambled? Yeah, no shit!

How?... some dark energy anomaly...

Alright, alright... so... okay, get to the Main Frame room and... shut it down.

Yeah, I can do that.

Hang in there, Cap’n!

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

  
Oooooh... Here goes...

[ SCREAM ] Ahh... get your paws off me!

These... Acckk... goddamn arms are everywhere!

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

[ PANTING ] [ RUNNING ]

Almost... there...

Where’s the main frame...?

Okay... now how the hell do I shut it down? There’s no off switch.  
  
[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

Oooer... wished I’d paid more attention in training...

Ahh, fuck this! 

*SFX: LOUD SMASHING SOUNDS*

Yeah, take that! You motherfucker!

  
[ Al: “Annihilation Imm…… (fades out)” ] 

*SFX: MACHINE POWERING DOWN*

*SFX: SILENCE... EXCEPT FOR LOW ENGINE HUM*

Ohhh... it worked!

Better check on Cap’n.

[ RUNNING ]

Cap’n! I did it!

Cap’n?... Oh, no...

[ CRY ] What the fuck... Damn you for leaving me all alone...

[ SOB ]

...

... SILENCE.. EXCEPT FOR FAINT SOBBING...

CHAPTER 3: ARTIFICIAL INSANITY  
\-------------------------------

  
*SFX: BACKGROUND COMPUTER BEEPS*

... what the hell was that?...

... I better head to the bridge and... see if I can get this bucket of bolts home.

...

*SFX: COMPUTER STARTING UP, LOUD WHIRRING - SOUNDS MENACING*  
[ Al (deeper voice, more threatening): A.I. Initiating ]

WHAT... the... fuck???

Didn’t I just kill you?

  
*SFX: LOUD WHIRRING OR DEEP BASS - SOUNDS MENACING*  
[ Al (deeper voice, more threatening): A.I Initiated ]  
  
*OPTIONAL SFX*  
(Here you can add a menacing laugh, "digitalized" with amplifier screeches to make it scary)  
\- This menacing laugh can be used throughout intemittently.

  
... A.I.??... Al...?

*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*

(Al starts having a more flirtatious tone)  
[ Al: Assign Identity to “Amorous Intentions” ]  
  
*SFX: ROMANTIC BARRY WHITE-ISH MUSIC PLAYS*

  
What the hell is amorous intentions?!

Whoa... not those damn arms again!

Let me go... fuck... leggo...

Arghhhh!... fine... Okay fine!

You got me spread eagled suspended in mid air... what the fuck do you want?

What the... hey! Stop tearing off my clothes...

[ Al makes perverted sounds in his digitalised voice i.e. Ahhhh... Oooohhhh... chuckle ]

*SFX: CLOTHES RIPPING*

What the fuck! Look, if this is YOUR idea of amorous intentions...

Fuckk...

Oh god... like a million hands all over my body...

[ MOAN ] Mmmm... oh god...

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to “Areola Indulgence” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO SOUL FUNK*

[ Al makes perverted sounds i.e. Oooohhhh... areolas... chuckle ]

What the... Oh no no no no no no you don’t!

You leave my areolas alone, you sick fuck! 

No... fuckkk...

[ MOAN ] Stop... pinching my nipples...

[ MOAN ]

*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to “Augmented Intimacy” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO SOFT, JAZZY*

  
A. I., have you gone totally nuts!? What’s with all these sexual identities? 

[ MOAN ] Oh god... stop rubbing my pus... oh... pussy...

[ Al makes perverted sounds i.e. Oooohhhh... Mmmmm... ]

  
[ MOAN ] Are you trying to... get me wet... is that it?

[ MOAN ] Well... you’re suc... succeeding...

[ MOAN ] 

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to “Arousal Intensity” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO MORE UPBEAT, POP*

  
Oh god... it BETTER not be what I think it is.

[ MOAN ] Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening...

Wait till I get back... I’m gonna SUE the shit out of the fleet ahhhh...

[ MOAN ]... no, please, get your finger out of... Al? Hey, Al...

Look... okay, we got off on the wrong foot... Ahhh

[ Al makes lewd sounds i.e. Oooohhhh... chuckle... Ahhh... ]

  
[ MOAN ]... You fucking A.I... I don’t fuck on the first date!

[ MOAN ]... yeah, of course I’m horny... I haven’t cum in 3 years... Ohhh

[ MOAN ]

[ MOANING INTENSIFY TO ORGASM ]

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Shy): Assign Identity to... uhm... “Awkward Intercourse” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO CARTOONISH OR ANYTHING WEIRD TO JUXTAPOSE*

  
Oh, NOW you act shy, you damn psychopath.

[ MOAN ]... Oh god...

If this is your... awkward...

[ Al giggles ]

  
[ MOAN ]... It’s pretty... Oh... good...

I’mma cumming again... fuckk

[ MOANING INTENSIFY TO ORGASM ]

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*

Ohhh... NOW what?...

[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to: “Auntie Incest” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO 70’S PORN MUSIC*

  
What the fuck is Auntie Incest??!

[ MOAN ]... oh great... You’re fucking me with your robot fingers again...

Where the hell are you getting your identities?

Are you accessing the Captain’s porn collection?

Ohh, Captain... I PRAY you don’t have any weird shit.

[ Al makes grunting sounds ]

  
Hey! Get that outta my mouthMmmmpppppjh...

[ FACE FUCK SOUNDS FOR A WHILE ]

[ MOAN ]... I don’t even know... how this is... Auntie incest...

[ MOAN ]

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to “Anal Intrusion” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO TECHNO MUSIC*

  
[ GROAN ] Yeah... I was wondering when you’d get to that...

[ Al makes grunting sounds ]

  
[ MOAN ] Just get it... ohhhh... over with...

[ MOAN ] You fucked me in my pussy... you fucked me in my ass... and mouth...what else you got huh?

Give it to me. I can survive this! I can survive anything!

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (Flirtatious): Assign Identity to “Armpit Immersion” ]

*SFX: MUSIC CHANGE TO KIDDY CUTE*

  
[ GIGGLE ] Oh, no... not that!

[ GIGGLE ] Stop!... it’s ticklish...

[ Al makes cute sounds i.e. coochie coochie coo... ]

[ GIGGLE ] Stop! 

[ GIGGLE ] Oh fuck...

[ GIGGLE ] You’re a fucking pervert, Al. 

[ Al makes cute sounds i.e. coochie coochie coo... ]

[ GIGGLE ] You like tickling bound naked girls, don’cha...

[ GIGGLE ] fuck...

[ GIGGLE ] Acckkk...

[ GIGGLE ] Please... Ahhh...

Ohh...

[ PANTING ]...

Eh...

You’re... letting me go...?

  
*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al (menacing): Assign Identity to “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

*SFX: LOUD SIRENS*

  
Oh, Shit! Not this again!

Get away!

[ PANTING ] [ RUNNING ]

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

There must be something I missed...

Oh fuck! Of course, the backup servers!

Oh gotta get...

[ PANTING ]

[ SHRIEK ]

Fuck! Captain’s legs are here...

[ Al: “Annihilation Imminent” ] 

Oh, Captain, what were you trying to...

You got the manual!

*SFX: RIFLING THROUGH PAGES*

[ Al (more threatening): “Apocalypse Impending” ] 

Oh, come on, come on, come on... there’s got to be a way...  
  
Yes!

I have to manually type this in...

  
*SFX: KEYBOARD TYPING*

[ Al (almost shouting): “Armageddon Immediate” ] 

Come on, come on...

*SFX: COMPUTER CHIME OR SHORT JINGLE*  
[ Al: Assign Identity to “Auto Incapacitation” ]

*SFX: LOUD DIGITAL SCREAM OR NOISE & HISSES*

  
[ Al (in pain): “Aaaahhhh...” ] 

Yes!!!

That means, go fuck yourself, you... Asshole... Idiot!

  
*SFX: MACHINE POWERING DOWN*

*SFX: ALL SILENT

Fuck...  
...

Oh... am I the last in space... 

... and lost in space...

... I need another cryo sleep...

Ahhhh...

*Beep*

/scriptend


End file.
